The remote communication technology allows two or more users or two or more systems to achieve communication without restricted by the location of users or systems. Here, “communication” refers to transmission of data conformed to telecommunication protocol in a network, and examples of data are such as messages or data packets.
In the conventional remote communication, the communication message is transmitted in the form of word-string that is readable to human. For example, if the communication message contains the word-string having a lot of characters, then each character will be processed separately and transmitted in a network in a one-by-one manner. According to such method, transmission of communication messages having large message contents occupies not only high processor resource but also large bandwidth, and the normal operation of the device is thus affected.
In another conventional remote communication, codes are used for denoting the communication message containing large communication contents. When the receiver receives codes from a sender, the communication message denoted by the codes may be obtained from a look-up table per agreed between the sender and the receiver. In comparison to a long word-string, a code has a smaller length, and the network data packet size may thus be reduced. However, codes may denote a limited content of message. For example, a 2-bit code may denote four different message contents. Thus, codes are not enough to flexibly denote various message contents, and the application flexibility or expansibility is thus limited.